


Menace

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [53]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: 118 goes to Texas, Crossover, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, TK and Buck are Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:The 118 (or part of the 118) meets the 126 and can't stop thinking about how good looking Tarlos is as a couple?
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), TK Strand & Evan "Buck" Buckley
Series: Tumblr Prompts [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 10
Kudos: 494
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Menace

“Okay guys, listen up,” Owen called his team’s attention. “Next weekend we’re hosting a firehouse from California, the 118. We’re talking safety procedures, checks, the whole nine. We’re gonna see what California and Texas do differently and try to find ways to make firehouses across the country more efficient. So we’re cleaning this house top to bottom. TK and Marjan take the bunk room and common area. Paul and I will take the kitchen. Mateo and Judd get the loading bay.”

“Yes sir.”

The team spread out to start on their assignments before the bell called them away but TK lingered.

“Hey Dad, doesn’t Buck work for the 118?”

“Yeah I think so. Why?”

“Nothing. I was just wondering if you knew how he was doing? He’s had a rough go of it lately and I haven’t been a great friend lately. Especially since the move.”

“Buck is doing better. He’s engaged last I heard. Don’t beat yourself up son, you and Buck are separated by miles and almost a day's worth of driving. It’s not like you can just get together and catch up. And you’ve had a time too. This weekend you and Buck can have a chat. Discuss shared trauma or whatever. Okay?”

“Yeah okay.”

“Alright. Go get to work before the bell.”

*****

“You’re tense,” Carlos commented. “And you've barely touched your food. Is something wrong?”

“I’m just thinking,” TK dropped his fork on his plate.

“Want to share what’s got you so trapped in your own head?”

Carlos put down his fork and reached across the table to take his hand.

“An old friend of mine is coming down next weekend. His firehouse is spending a week with us, going on calls and stuff. It’s some kind of comparison exercise. I used to be real close with him when we lived in New York. He was from Hershey but his family came into the city a lot for events and stuff. I haven’t seen him in a long time. He ran away almost as soon as we got out of high school and I was in a bad place with my addiction at the time. But I always tried to check up on him and he did the same. But since the move I haven’t talked to him as much and I kind of feel like a shitty friend. I mean the guy got crushed by a ladder truck and I was too absorbed in my own problems to even call him.”

“Ty,” Carlos ran his thumb over his knuckles soothingly. “I’m sure Buck understands what you were going through. And he has a support system in California now, to be there when you can’t.”

“I know that, I just- My dad and I used to be all he had. He had a pretty shitty home life and he came to us when he needed to get away. Now I just feel like I let him down. He was kinda like the little brother I never had.”

“I’m sure Buck doesn’t think you let him down. And he can tell you that when he’s here next weekend.”

*****

“Buck, I can feel the nerves radiating off of you. What’s going on?”

Buck was bouncing his leg relentlessly in the tiny plane seat.

“I am nervous. I haven’t seen TK or Owen in years. I kinda feel like I ran out on them.”

“Why do you feel like that?”

“They were there for me when no one else was. I used to take a train into the city and crash at their place for days. TK was kinda like a little brother. Then I graduated and ran off to SEAL training and didn’t even say anything to them. I knew TK was in a bad place. He was using and in with a pretty bad crowd. I was trying to help him and then I just disappeared and left him behind.”

“Buck TK wasn’t your responsibility. I know you feel like you have to fix everyone but that’s not your job. TK is an adult who can make decisions for himself. I don’t think he and Owen blame you for getting out of the situation you were in with your parents.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes honey. And I’m sure they’ll tell you as much when we see them. Now can you relax for the rest of the flight please?”

“Yes. Thank you Eddie.”

“For what baby?”

“For always knowing how to make me feel better.”

“It’s my job babe.”

Buck grinned and leaned over to rest his head on Eddie’s shoulder.

*****

The closer they got to the 126, the more anxious Buck got.

“Hey,” Eddie took his hand. “Remember what we talked about.”

“Yeah.”

Buck squeezed his hand firmly.

“Alright, do I need to give the be on your best behavior speech? Or does Buck have it memorized?”

“Hey,” Buck pouted. 

“I’m just kidding Buckaroo.”

When they pulled up in front of the 126, the entire crew was standing outside waiting on them.

“Captain Strand,” Bobby greeted.

“Captain Nash, it’s nice to meet you. Buck, it’s nice to see you again.”

“You too Owen. Hey TK.”

“Hey Buck.”

“You guys know each other?”

“Buck and TK were friends when they were younger.”

“Well I guess I can skip over him in the introductions. This is Eddie Diaz, Buck’s fiance, and Hen Wilson and Chimney Han, our paramedic crew.”

“Why do they call you Chimney?” a tall guy with a deep Texan accent asked.

“That’s a secret that is earned not given,” Hen said.

“As for my team,” Owen interrupted. “This is my son TK, Paul, he’s scary smart, Marjan, a badass, Cowboy Judd, his nickname speaks for itself, and Mateo or not probie. I’ll take you guys on a tour.”

Owen led them through the firehouse with Buck and TK bringing up the rear.

“It’s really good to see you again Buck. How have you been?”

“Really good actually. I had a rough go of it for a while, but Eddie and I are engaged. I have a kid now which is a little crazy. Life is pretty good.”

“Wait you have a kid?”

“Yeah Christopher. He’s ten,” Buck pulled out his phone and showed his lock screen, a picture of Eddie and Chris with their faces squished together. “He’s Eddie’s from his first marriage and I’m adopting him when we get married.”

“He’s precious. I’ve been trying to convince Carlos we need to have a baby but he keeps telling me that’s not how biology works.”

“Who’s Carlos?’

“My boyfriend.”

TK showed him his phone screen which was taken up by a picture of a gorgeous Latino man laid out shirtless on a bed, looking up at the camera.

“Jesus where did you find him? He’s beautiful.”

“I know. And he found me surprisingly enough. And I was crazy enough to make him chase me for eight months.”

“You turned him down? That? TK he looks like he was genetically engineered to be perfect are you crazy?”

“In my defense I had just endured a nuclear breakup and another overdose.”

“Woah you overdosed?”

“Yeah,” Tk rubbed the back of his neck shyly. “To make a long story short, I was clean, proposed to guy that I thought was my soulmate, he told me he’d been cheating on me most of our relationship, I overdosed and then we moved to Texas.”

“I’m really sorry TK. I’m sorry for a lot of things actually.”

“What do you mean?”

TK grabbed his arm to make him hand back from the rest of the group. Once they were out of earshot he led him to sit on one of the couches in the common area.

“I feel bad for basically running out on you. You were kinda like my little brother and I felt like I let you down when I left without a lot of warning.”

“I thought I let you down. I mean I’ve been so caught up in my own shit that I didn’t even call you when you got crushed by a ladder truck.”

“TK you overdosed and moved almost two thousand miles from home. You had a right to be selfish.”

“Well so did you. I was upset when you left but I was also happy for you. You finally got out of that hell hole you were living in. Maybe South America was a little excessive but still.”

Buck chuckled, “You might have a point there.”

“So can we agree that we’re both idiots who need to use their phones more often?”

“Agreed.”

“I also expect a wedding invitation.”

“Done.”

“TK where are you?” Judd called. “Lover boy is here to eat dinner.”

“Come on, come meet Carlos.”

TK led Buck back downstairs to where Carlos was waiting for him in the kitchen, still in his uniform.

“Hey baby,” he greeted, kissing his cheek.

“Hey you. How was work?”

“I was on desk duty, so horribly boring.”

“Okay TK, that picture you showed me did not do him justice.”

“Buck,” Eddie protested.

“Eddie, look at him! I love you but no human should be allowed to be that pretty.”

“He’s not wrong,” Chim said with a shrug.

Eddie crossed his arms and pouted.

“Aw babe,” Buck laughed, crossing the room to kiss him. “I love you.”

“No get away from me, you think TK’s boyfriend is hotter than me.”

“Eddie be quiet.”

“I mean he is. My boyfriend is literally the hottest person in any room,” TK bragged.

“Shut up TK,” Carlos ducked his head.

“Aw he’s shy,” Hen teased.

“Oh my god I thought TK’s crew was bad.”

“Yeah we’re ten times worse,” Chim laughed. 

“Boys quit comparing dick sizes and come eat,” Owen shouted from the kitchen.

“Dad,” TK yelled back, scandalized.

“Don’t worry Eds I’m sure your dick is bigger,” Buck patted his chest comfortingly.

“I don’t know about that Buck.”

“You two are menaces,” Carlos said.

“Yeah you’re not allowed to be friends with him anymore,” Eddie added.

“You love us.”

“Sometimes I wonder why.”


End file.
